All Cried Out
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: Mimi comes back from America to see Matt with...Just read.


Disclaimer: You know what i'm gonna say...  
  
Note: I saw the last episodes of Digimon 02, Matt and Sora had   
kids, I really hate Sorato. The fic takes place when Matt and Sora are together.   
But Matt and Mimi were dating before she left to America. Enjoy!  
***************************************************  
  
"It's good to be back here..but it's raining.Oh well." said Mimi as she came   
out of the airport. "Matt will be so glad to see me here unexpected!" A taxi   
came in front of her and she went in."Odiba please."   
  
After Matt's concert  
"Hey Sora, still up for lunch today?" said Matt as he walked up to her.   
"Yeah, just let me get my umbrella."   
"I have one thats big enough to fit us both."  
"Thanks Matt."  
"No problem."he said as he put his arm around her and they walked off.  
  
Meanwhile  
"Thanks mister."she said when she picked up her luggage. "I better get out of   
this rain and i'm hungry, I'll go get a quick bite over there." while she was walking,   
she saw Matt with someone else. "It's Matt! But he's with...another girl."   
then Mimi saw him kissing Sora. "Yama-chan, how could you do this to me..."she started   
to run away crying not knowing where she was going to stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All alone on Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt heard his digivice beeping. "Sora, go wait inside I have to check on something."   
After that he went outside to know what the digivice is leading him to.   
He stopped in the front the park and saw someone sitting on the bench crying.   
He stepped closer and realized who it was.  
"Mimi is that you? It's been a long time!"  
"Get away from me i hate you!!!"   
"What? Why?"  
"I saw you and Sora together thats why!"  
"I'm sor-"  
"I thought you loved me and now that you've done this I will never talk to you again!!"   
She ran away from him.  
"Mimi! Wait!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you   
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
'Cause I'm tired of your lie  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not here me cry*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi ran into her house, dropped her luggage and just cried. "Yamato, you knew that I  
loved you still. And this is what happens when I come back to see you?! Why did you  
do it..why.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gave you my love in vein  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain  
And you  
You leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out  
Over you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to go talk to her, but I have to tell Sora that something important came up."  
Matt then ran back to the resterant.  
  
Resterant  
"Where's Matt? It's been at least 30 minutes. He stood me up, I'm leaving." said Sora as she  
picked up her bag and left.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Sora listen I-, where did she go? Damn it! She left." he looked around for any signs of her.  
"I'm so stupid...now I lost them both." he left outside and knew he still had a chance with Mimi.  
"I'll go see Mimi and explain all this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now I see things your way,  
Had to go astray  
For why was I such a fool(Why was I such a fool)  
Now I see that the grass is greener  
Is it too late to find my way home,  
How could I be so wrong?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt ran to Mimi's house despite the way that he was all wet. When he got there knocked on the  
door waiting for an answer. "Mimi open up it's me." 'Why does he bother to come back..' she   
thought as she opens the door. "W-What do y-you want?" she says still crying. "I'm sorry Mimi  
I didn't mean to. It's just that I thought that you were never going to come back here. Just   
please forgive me I'll break up with Sora just for you." said Matt with a sad look.  
"How could you say that?! You're the one who never calls me to know how am I doing?! Just leave."  
said Mimi as she was ging to close the door when Matt stops her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leaving me all alone  
Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno  
Romance of these flames,  
Why should I take the blame?  
You were the one who left me neglected(So sorry baby)  
Apology not accepted  
At me two broken hearts you've collected  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"No, I won't leave until you understand!" he lets himself in and closes the door.  
"You'll just be wasting your because I won't believe you anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gave you all of me(Gave you all of me)  
How was I to know,  
You would weaken so easily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to. I never lied to you."  
"Whatever..you expect me to belive you even when you were with Sora. I would rather not see you   
again." she says as she began to cry again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know what to do(I don't know what to do)  
Now I'm all cried out(All cried out)  
Over you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Matt hugs her from behind. "I can't handle that. I'll love you no matter what happens."  
"Matt.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gave you my love in vein  
My body never knew such pleasure  
My heart never knew such pain  
And you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just can't..."  
"Please Mimi just leave the past behind."  
She turns around and faces him seeing the sad look on his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You left me so confused  
  
Now I'm all cried out  
Now I'm all cried out...(I'm so sorry baby)  
Over you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please forgive me..."   
She just looks at him for a while and smiles.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
So what did you think? Review it! I didn't even put that much work into it I was bored.  
Anyway I'll make a Takari next bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
